Days of the Black Scream
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Set of short fics involving contrast, conflicts, and uneasy alliances between Schwarz and Schreient.
1. frabjous

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: R (not all will be rated this high/ some may have language, violence, sexual situations, alternitive universe... It's going to be free writing.)

Summary: Set of short fics involving contrast, conflicts, and uneasy alliances between Schwarz and Schreient.

Author's Notes: I found Ladycrystalite was doing something like this for Gundam Wing, and I thought it was brilliant. She was doing a '30 fics a day' using random word prompts from Dictionary dot com. I thought I'd do a set for Schwarz and Schreient because my husband and I co-wrote some 50 sentence sets for them. (Not posted yet) The focus will be primarily Schwartz and Schreient trying to struggle against each other, but of course, others will have appearances. My rules are slightly different than hers, but they are her basic rules. I think I want to just take this as far as I can. No promises will be made on how long, or how far, I'll take this. The rules:

_1. One drabble must be posted every day for the next thirty days... at the very least.  
2. I will spend at least 15 minutes writing said drabble.  
3. Strict Schwarz and Schreient centered. At least one team member must be involved as the POV character.  
4. A prompt word will be used for every drabble. The prompt word does not have to appear in the fic, but should relate somehow.  
5. Prompt word will be Dictionary dot com's Word of the Day. The one e-mailed to me._

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 443

September 24, 2010 (8:12am)

frabjous \FRAB-juhs\, _adjective_:

Wonderful, elegant, superb, or delicious.

Schuldig took up the strawberry and bit into the sweet, juicy morsel after he got back to Schwarz's apartment from his afternoon mission. Yes, this had been a wonderful day for him, in spite of Brad waking him up at the god-forsaken hour of ten in the morning. The American had sent him on an errand over at Takatori's.

There, he was confronted with those horrible, wretched women of Masafumi's. But, things started looking up when he noticed Schön obsessing over the scar on her superb face. The woman was very put out with one of the Weiss kitties from a confrontation last night. He, of course, remembered the words Brad had told him before he left,_ 'You'll be able to get the information out of Schreient through vanity.'_

It seemed too obvious at the time, but Schuldig found it a little harder to coax Schön than he initially thought. What was the tipping point? Commiserating about Weiss when the three other wenches' backs were turned, kissing Masafumi's backside.

Schön appreciated the sympathy, and Schuldig was in. He generously offered to take her to lunch. At first, she wanted to bring the whole, filthy lot of Schreient, but Schuldig told her it wouldn't be fair to have one Schwarz with four Schreient. She agreed, reluctantly, and they had a pleasant enough lunch at an Italian restaurant. Schuldig kept the wine and sympathy coming.

Finally, she broke. She confessed her jealousy over Hell and Masafumi. She told Schuldig of her dreams of being with the Japanese scientist, but it was so conflicted with her loyalties to the rest of Schreient. Schuldig solemnly sympathized, saying there wouldn't be anything he wouldn't do to guard and strengthen Schwarz.

She smiled and confessed a kinship with him, her face growing ruddy from the wine. He told her she was in no shape to go back to the office, but would be happy to take her to her home. When he diverted to a hotel, she balked a little, but complied when Schuldig mentioned Hell and Masafumi. She was indeed a proud woman with a wonderful body to be proud of.

It wasn't long before Schuldig had her undressed and in the hotel bed.

* * *

_:Brad, I'm finished,:_ Schuldig projected to the clairvoyant.

_:I knew you'd be successful.:_ Schuldig sensed that perpetual boredom off of Crawford.

_:She sang like a bird... after I played some of Farfarello's games with her,:_ Schuldig thought back as he looked over his bare shoulder. Schön's once elegant body was now ravaged, because she had resisted betraying Masafumi and Schreient to the German telepath. He could have read the information out of her mind easily enough, but Crawford didn't tell him to not mix business and pleasure.

End.


	2. hobbledehoy

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG

Summary: Hell takes Nagi with her on a mission before she realizes what he can do.

Author's Notes: None for this one real.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count =

September 25, 2010 (7:38am)

hobbledehoy \HOB-uhl-dee-hoy\, _noun_:

An awkward, gawky young fellow

Hell, at first, mistook Nagi to be an awkward, ungainly teenager. She glanced over to her passenger seat where the boy sat, eyes cast forward with determination. She was irritated Crawford only sent Nagi with her on this joint venture between Takatori and his son.

The frail kid was silent, so she thought back to that afternoon without the distraction of chatter. Crawford suggested she take Nagi over the other freaks in his outfit, but she wanted Farfarello on this mission. The American gave her that habitually smug expression she wanted to rip off his face and said, 'You'll thank me tomorrow morning.'

With that, she motioned for Nagi to follow her out of Crawford's office, shivering at Schuldig's snicker on the way out. If only Masafumi were in town, she could have had Schreient accompany her instead of this emaciated boy. She again glanced over at him and started to wonder why such an arrogant bastard like Crawford would bother taking this boy into his home and take an interest in his well-being.

After all, wasn't he a rescue, like Tot? But, Hell knew Tot had possessed sharp fighting skills and could beat this boy without even trying.

All Brad was concerned about was moving up the corporate chain on Reiji's coattails; why bother with a kid? Especially, one that perpetually wore such a hardened expression belonging to an elderly man, and one who was also painfully shy.

Hell's musings were cut off after they got to the warehouse to meet with some gangsters making life uncomfortable for the Takatori's. The boy followed her wordlessly. They found the four men, waiting by the door. They were burly, the type of men she was used to dealing with from her days in the Japanese Defense Force.

Before she could say a word, the men whipped out guns and squeezed the triggers. Instinct kicked in and she went for her gun. Before she could draw, a hazy ripple filled the air. In amazement she watched the bullets stop mid-flight and fall to the ground, harmlessly.

She gasped and looked over at the boy's intense expression, his palms faced out towards the men. Suddenly, the gangsters were flung by some invisible force into the darkened warehouse.

Hell took a deep breath and planned to thank Crawford over breakfast tomorrow morning.

End.

(even thought I could have gotten tons of mileage out of this idea... oh well...)


	3. aeon

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG

Summary: Hell and Crawford's thoughts on the parallel goals of Masafumi and Eszett.

Author's Notes: None, just a contrast on how Hell and Crawford see their 'superiors.'

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 282

September 26, 2010 (8:50am)

aeon \EE-uhn\, _noun_:

**1.** (in Gnosticism) one of a class of powers or beings conceived as emanating from the Supreme Being and performing various functions in the operations of the universe.  
**2.** eon

Hell shivered, not from fear, but excitement, as Masafumi held up the glass test-tube and declared, "We'll live eons. With this we'll finally get everything we've dreamed of."

"We can't go wrong, now," Schön agreed, before give Tot a quick squeeze. They both squealed, while Hell glanced over to Neu. She wore her perpetually, impassive expression. One billion years could pass and that face would never change.

Hell's analytical side took over, and she picked up the clipboard with Masafumi's final calculations. The genetic changes to Schreient, and of course to Masafumi himself, would be irrevocable, but the change would make them god-like.

With this, she could wipe out her disillusionment over society she had developed in the Japanese Defense Force. Society would have to obey them, and Masafumi, that brilliant man, knew what was best for society.

* * *

Brad Crawford bowed slightly to the Eszett group. They were joyous over the young girl he had secured on their behalf. This young girl would bring them one step closer to that great and fierce aeon. With the one dark creature under their control, they intended to rule the world with an iron fist.

They planned to live eons, even as their flesh was rotting around them, but Crawford knew the truth. Youth sprang up to choke out the old deadwood. The old didn't have sufficient strength to wield the power they sought.

Too bad they weren't watching the four monsters they thought they had on a leash.

End.


	4. rigmorole

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crawford has something in common Tot.

Author's Notes: There is a reference Tot's abuse. Also, a reference to Yami no Matsuei.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film. Yami no Matsuei owned by Yoko Matsushita.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 403

September 27, 2010 (10:45am)

rigmorole \RIG-muh-rohl\, _noun_:

**1.** An elaborate or complicated procedure.  
**2.** Confused, incoherent, foolish, or meaningless talk.

"I don't care about all that rigmorole. You get your ass down here, Crawford. Now!"

The clairvoyant clicked the disconnect his cell phone and glared at it. Takatori was angry Crawford had to take a side trip out of Toyko. Crawford hadn't attempted to explain the real reason he had to make the diversion. If he had, Takatori would have blown it off as non-sense and fired him.

He looked out at the shoreline as the water lapped up on the rocks. Seagulls made plaintiff cries in his ears. The cries reminded him of the Charleston, South Carolina shores he had visited when was around five-years-old. That was the first time he had, not only seen them, but talked to them.

Ever since then, they had been a part of his life, for good and ill. No matter the place or time, they always functioned the same. Yes, cultural customs, Crawford had found, made them very regional. But, no matter what, they boiled down to the same thing.

Before he turned to his car, he looked over to where Tot was. She could see them too. He had been curious because the girl had seemed so unsettled when he came around. Tot feared Crawford, but what she really feared were the same things he could see. Crawford knew they were just barely under her awareness, but she certainly had the ability. It was why he had encouraged Nagi to date her, but there were complications.

Crawford had Schuldig delve deep in her mind to see what was there. He wasn't surprised when Schuldig related she had suffered sexual abuse at her father's hand. Now she repressed the one Talent she truly possess, the one thing she shared kinship with Crawford. He had to find a way to repair her. In the future she would be the only Schreient standing, and that would prove useful to Schwarz in the long run.

"You'll never get her to admit she sees me," Tsuzuki, that violet-eyed detective from the spirit realm, teased Crawford. The American scowled at the shinigami.

"One day, she'll have no choice, but to admit you soul reapers are all around. She dabbles in assassinations all the time. It's just an eventuality."

End.

(Could have went the Death Note way, but I just fell in love with Yami no Matsuei)


	5. efface

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG

Summary: Schuldig makes an unpleasant discovery about Neu.

Author's Notes: None really, but I did go over three minutes, got too wrapped up.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 374

September 28, 2010 (8:16am)

efface \ih-FAYS\, _transitive verb_:

**1.** To cause to disappear by rubbing out, striking out, etc.; to erase; to render illegible or indiscernible.  
**2.** To destroy, as a mental impression; to wipe out; to eliminate completely.  
**3.** To make (oneself) inconspicuous.

"Three down, one to go," Schuldig mumbled to Farfarello as they left Crawford's office. They had brought him three, fat dossiers on Hell, Schön, and Tot. Crawford wanted to know everything about any potential enemies, so Schuldig and Farfarello were doing the tedious work of following each Schreient and recording down their past lives.

It was basic and easy. Schuldig and Farfarello tracked each one down, subtly, and then Schuldig would read their minds from a safe distance. So far, he found Hell and Schön boring, both so vain for different reasons. He wasn't surprised by what he found in Tot's horrific past.

"She has the taint of the devil on her," Farfarello whispered, referring to the last Schreient.

Schuldig laugh and pointed out, "You said that about me when I ate your cereal this morning."

Schuldig felt a ripple bubble up in Farfarello's discombobulated mind. Not unusual for the Irishman, but there was something in that one amber eye that looked wary. Schuldig shrugged. Farfarello's rantings had sent him on wild goose-chases before, he wasn't about to be taken on one right now with Brad breathing down his neck.

"Come on," he griped.

It wasn't long before they found their target. Neu stood in the lobby of Takatori's building. Schuldig and Farfarello observed her from the atrium on the second floor. Schuldig leaned over the railing and stretched out his telepathy, as he had done a million times. He drew back slightly, baffled. Every other mind in the lobby echoed noise, but not hers. It was empty.

He pushed again, and had the disorienting sensation of a void. To him, it was staggering. Telepaths lived with constant noise in their heads and got used to it like a pebble in a shoe. He felt Farfarello's hands on his shoulders before he fell back to the floor.

He straightened up and looked over the railing again. She gave him an impassive look, nodded, and left.

"For some reason, somehow, her mental impressions are gone. She's a clean slate... whoever she was."

End.


	6. confiscable

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crawford and Hell argue over victory spoils.

Author's Notes: Makes some dark, mildly slash-y implications, but nothing graphic. I docked myself three minutes today. Worked out pretty great.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 344

September 29, 2010 (8:13am)

confiscable \kuhn-FIS-kuh-buhl\, _adjective_:

Liable to be taken by an authorized party.

"You have no right to confiscate him, Brad," Hell screamed at Crawford in the middle of the darkened abandon warehouse. Crawford pushed his glasses up and glared.

"I have every right. We want what we want. I don't think you women can handle..."

"You pompous ass! My women can handle..."

"I'm not insulting your gender!" Brad snapped, starting to loose his aplomb. "You just don't have the same talents as my team. Now, step aside or we'll send you girls to bed with no supper."

Crawford didn't have to look over his shoulder to know the rest of Schwarz stepped out of the shadows. They were facing down the four women of Schreient; all of whom were bloodied and already tired from their previous fight. Crawford knew the time was now to kill two birds with one stone: spank those obnoxious Schreient, and gain a juicy, little victory morsel for Schwarz.

He knew Hell would be a fool to press the issue when her women were so tired. Still, Hell had been know to push these poor creatures to the brink before. Now, wouldn't be an exception with something so valuable dangling in the balance between the two groups.

"Figures you want to come in after we do all the work. You men are lazy jerks. You know, I'm starting to think Schwarz is all hype," she taunted.

He let the insult roll off his back. After all, what Hell didn't know is that Schwarz had gone to great lengths to soften up the situation before Schreient came on to the scene.

"Listen, just hand over the Weiss and no one gets hurt," Crawford said, not sparing a glance to the battered Siberian on the the warehouse floor laying behind Schreient.

Besides, Schwarz certainly had more delicious and creative ways to loosen the Siberian's tongue than Schreient, and Crawford had promised Farfarello and Schuldig a pretty play thing since they'd been on their best behavior lately.

End.


	7. lucifugous

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Neu and Farfarello have encounters with Weiss.

Author's Notes: Okay... this word sucked royally. Too many ideas popped into my head. Just in case, Ken was raised in a Catholic orphanage in one of the radio dramas, 'Holy Children.'

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 386

September 30, 2010 (8:48am)

lucifugous \loo-see-FOO-guhs\, _adjective_:

Avoiding light.

Neu yanked off the high-heels and continued walking down the nighttime, Tokyo sidewalk towards Masafumi's home. She hadn't been afforded the luxury of avoiding the tall, blond Weiss assassin. Instead, Hell requested she seduce him, she obeyed.

He was so easy, a fool who was questing after some long dead love. Still, something deep under her icy calm had fractured and melted just slightly. She had no memories, so it was easy to become what that man wanted her to be, yet, it felt natural. It felt uncomfortable at the same time.

The Weiss assassin wasn't going to override her steely determination towards making Masafumi's dreams a reality. She shivered, remembering the distinct odor of cigarettes, not from tonight's encounter with the Weiss, but from even before the gray limits of her memory.

It made her want to snuff out the light he kept trying to shine in her mind. Soon, Hell promised, she could assassinate him and be done with exposing herself to Weiss. Then she could sink into the dark emptiness of her mind once again.

* * *

Farfarello clenched his teeth and darted into the shadows of the confessional. He flicked the tip of his knife at the bound-up priest's nose and shook his head before he peeked out to see who was intruding on his pleasure.

His brow furrowed at seeing one of the Weiss. He, for a moment, was afraid he had been followed. After all, Crawford was going to be furious he had slipped his leash again. But, no, the Weiss boy, the one with the claws and anger went right to the front pew and sank to his knees.

Farfarello watched him take a rosary out of his jeans' pocket and start praying with it; Farfarello was more than familiar enough to know that soft murmuring and clicking of the beads was prayer. He admitted he wasn't surprised God foiled his plans for this priest.

Part of him thought to go out and slaughter the Weiss at the moment as he prayed, but then more pleasurable thoughts started dancing in his head. He quietly left the priest tied in the confessional and slipped out unbeknown to the tearful, sobbing Weiss.

After all, if this Weiss kitten wanted atonement for his sins, Farfarello would gleefully oblige.

End.


	8. satori

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig gives Nagi love advice about Tot.

Author's Notes: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 302

October 1, 2010 (6:28pm)

satori \suh-TOHR-ee\, _noun_:

In Zen Buddhism, the state of sudden indescribable intuitive enlightenment.

"As if," Schuldig scoffed. Nagi glared at the redheaded German and nodded.

"Yes, it'll happen. I know the time is right. I'm well prepared," Nagi insisted, leaning over the breakfast table. Crawford looked over the newspaper and opened his mouth. Schuldig snickered as Nagi's icy glare cut off Brad's 'speculation' on how asking out Tot was going to go.

"Besides," Nagi said, turning back to Schuldig, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Schuldig couldn't contain his mirth as he banged his head on the table and howled in laugher. Farfarello smacked Schuldig's head, trying to keep his toast safe from the German's mocking laughter.

"Ow," Schuldig snarled and then looked back at Nagi. "You're counting on her to have some little satori and declare she feels the same about you? Then you'll invite her out on some trite, high school type date? And you really think Masafumi will give you his blessing?"

"It's not up to Masafumi."

"She'll just turn you down," Schuldig said dismissively.

"She won't!"

"You can do a lot better than her. She's so..."

Schuldig bit off the word he was about to say when all the dishes started rattling. Schuldig snorted and flung his hand in the air.

"Fine. Find out yourself," Schuldig said.

* * *

"Well?" Schuldig asked, wearing a Cheshire Cat smile just as Nagi walked in.

Nagi looked up after he shut the front door of Schwarz's apartment door. His eyes were incredibly intense. Schuldig easily picked up the Japanese teenager's thought. _:She turned me down. She said... she was afraid of me.:_

Schuldig gave him a lop-sided smile and thought back, _:Never pick a Mundane as a lover. They're only toys.:_

End.

(Quick note, I have such a busy weekend that I'll have to catch up on Monday. There will be three nice, shiny new fics then... Sorry, but work is overwhelming!)


	9. mussitate

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schön thinks petty things while Crawford gives a lecture. Funny.

Author's Notes: Little bit of Schön bash, but kind of fun.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 376

October 5, 2010 (7:30am)

mussitate \MUHS-i-teyt\, _verb_:

To silently move the lips in simulation of audible speech.

To Schön, all that uppity American was doing with moving his lips; the words had long since been drowned out by boredom. She shot Hell a lethal look, but the woman seemed in deep concentration on what Schwarz's leader was saying as he leaned on the podium in front of the small conference room in Takatori's office building, as did Neu.

To Schön's irritation, Tot seemed to be busy making eyes at the boy across the conference table. The waif of a boy kept blushing horribly and keeping his eyes firmly on his hands clasped on the table. She looked over to see the other two Schwarz. The one-eyed psycho seemed riveted by his leader's droning voice. The German redhead, on the other hand, looked as bored as she was, his elbows on the table, head leaned against a clenched fist, eyes firmly shut.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to see Crawford was still moving his lips, and it was already an hour past lunch. Now, she was very irritated. Her mind drifted to his expensive suit. Every man she had known in the fashion industry who dressed like that were so uptight, anal to a fault.

Suddenly, she noticed Schuldig giving her a wide, toothy grin. She looked away, annoyed, and pretended to listen to Crawford.

She thought viciously to herself,_ 'I bet that idiotic American would be terrified of a real woman.'_

Farfarello and Schuldig snickered; Nagi glared at Schön. Crawford's mouth kept moving, and she wondered what Crawford had said that was so funny. This time Farfarello, Schuldig, and Nagi all snickered.

She turned back and let her thoughts drift again. _'I bet he's the type a woman would have to tie up and spank before he could get it up. Bet he has loads of "mommy issues." Or maybe he's just plain gay.'_

With that Schuldig and Farfarello slid out of their conference chairs in howling laugher. Nagi's head hit the table. Now Crawford's cool brown eyes were trained on her, while the rest of Schreient looked baffled.

_ 'What is so damn funny?'_ she thought furiously.

End.


	10. fossick

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hell mulls over Schwarz's weaknesses.

Author's Notes: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 453

October 5, 2010 (8:15am)

fossick \FOS-ik\, _verb_:

To search for any object by which to make gain.  
**2.** _Mining._ To undermine another's digging; search for waste gold in relinquished workings, washing places, etc.  
**3.** To hunt; seek; ferret out.

"Your job is to undermine Schwarz so my father will get rid of them," Masafumi gently ordered Hell before he turned and left down the elevator. Hell grunted the minute the man was out of earshot. She leaned on the conference table and looked around at the room's rich artwork. It wasn't that she wasn't willing to do as Masafumi asked, but so far she felt outmatched by Crawford.

Still, Schreient weren't women to give up too easily. She just had to figure out one weakness and exploit it. She rested her finger on her chin as she went down the list of freaks in Schwarz. She smiled to herself. That one word was something that flew all over Crawford quicker than any other insult she could hurl, but he was always able to reign in and compose himself.

Schuldig like to play games too much, and, well, Farfarello was too unstable to manipulate easily. Nagi seemed to be a kind boy, but he was very wary, except when it came to Tot. That might be a way in, but the other three Schwarz always seemed to show up and dampen any possible romance between the two.

She pounded her fist on the table in frustration, but then it struck her. What did Schwarz need? They needed to let old Takatori's criminal ventures grow so they could profit, themselves. And what was preventing them? Simple.

* * *

"This truce is temporary," Hell said to the young blond boy who had agreed to meet her in the park. He wore a school uniform; it would have made her scoff if she didn't know any better. She was dressed in an expensive business suit and looked very out of place in their setting.

They sat on a park bench at dusk, as per their agreement. There were just enough people still there to make each leader comfortable the other wouldn't try anything. However, there weren't enough people to take an interest in their business.

His wide, sky-blue eyes narrowed in mistrust. "I'm not authorized to make treaties."

Hell took off her sunglasses and said, "Look, if we don't team-up, Schwarz will crush us first. Then your team will be next. If we work together, just this once, and set a trap, they can't stop us. Eight against four."

He still looked unconvinced, but she could tell he was mulling it over. "I'll check with the rest of Weiss and give you my answer tomorrow morning."

End.


	11. nympholepsy

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: R

Summary: Hell and Farfarello start having sexual encounters.

Author's Notes: Implies sadism/ masochism.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 395

October 5, 2010 (8:53am)

nympholepsy \NIM-fuh-lep-see\, _noun_:

A frenzy of emotion, as for something unattainable.  
**2.** An ecstasy supposed by the ancients to be inspired by nymphs.

She had thought she was too smart to fall into this trap, but she had. Now she was wandering through the crowded Tokyo streets towards that darkened building; the same one where this had all started off not so innocently.

Schreient was snooping on Schwarz two months ago, trying to gain the advantage. Crawford's little coven was getting together in this building. A slight chill had run through her as she gave directions to split up and find them. Schwarz had known they were followed, no doubt thanks to Crawford.

It wasn't long before she found herself face-to-face with the maniac. She showed him no fear as they fought; that seemed to enrage him, give him more strength than a normal man. She eventually found herself trapped underneath him; he eyed her with curiosity. He flicked out his knife and grinned. She was careful not to move as he made the first cut. She was also careful to not cry out, lest the rest of Schwarz show up.

Or at leas,t she told herself that was the reason why. She'd gone home that night flustered and in need, a need that Masafumi found so base and beneath him. Sex, to him, was a precise exercise that involved his gratification. He always insisted she be on top and dominate him. That left her wanting.

The morning after, Schwarz and Schreient were called together in old Takatori's office and chewed out. Hell was careful not to look at the pale Irishman, lest it taunt him like a wild animal. She turned and left after her chastisement, parting from the rest of Schreient.

She wasn't amazed the Irishman darted into the elevator behind her. No words, just him pressing against her in a corner. She fell the cold edge of one of his blades travel up her skirt and come to rest against her upper thigh. That's when she gave herself over to his quick, intense passion. His physical dominion over her left satisfaction.

Now she wanted more; every passing day of the last two months had led her deeper into a new darkness she refused to turn from. Masafumi never asked after her bruises, cuts, and lacerations. He accepted them, and she offered no explanations.

End.


	12. teem

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig points out Nagi and Tot have one thing in common.

Author's Notes: Again, playing catchup!

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count =

October 7, 2010 (6:43am)

teem \TEEM\, _verb_:

**1.** To abound or swarm; be prolific or fertile.  
**2.** To empty or pour out; discharge.

Tot teemed with life, energy, and joy. It's what drew Nagi to her, and, fortunately for him, she seemed delighted to bask in his presence. She was always content to chat, while he listened intently. He never got bored of her innocence or her attractive face.

As Schuldig pointed out, they had nothing in common. Her basic interests were stuck in that of the teenage world, sometimes in a child's world. Plus, her major concern seemed to be Masafumi and Schreient's welfare. That ran counter to Crawford's plans, as Schuldig also repeatedly pointed out.

Nagi ignored Schuldig to his best abilities and enjoyed what time he could sneak in with Tot. However, it finally reached a point where Schuldig's intentions, and Nagi wasn't sure if they were good or not, got him grounded to Schwarz's high-rise apartment.

Nagi whirled around and faced Schuldig after Crawford had dragged him away from a date with Tot. Both teenagers had snuck out of their homes. Needless to say, Masafumi was furious, and Crawfrod was still having to play a sycophant to Takatori. Schuldig, of course, tattled to Crawford and now Nagi was being punished, not for being with Tot, but for almost wrecking Crawford's well-crafted plans.

All Nagi could do was spit out the word, "Why?"

Schuldig shook his head. Any gleeful expression dropped and he projected, _:Because you share one thing in common with her that can bring all of Schwarz crashing down.:_

_:What's that?: _Nagi thought back.

_:It's not a good idea to let you bond over the one thing you have in common with her.:_

Nagi glared; he was confused. As he marched towards his bedroom, one word echoed in his mind, _:Parents.:_

End.


	13. acta

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Neu investigates Schwarz.

Author's Notes: Again, playing catchup!

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 351

October 7, 2010 (2:43pm)

acta \AK-tuh\, _noun_:

Official records, as of acts, deeds, proceedings, transactions, or the like.

One skill Neu had was discovering things about people. It was instinct-like, and a talent Masafumi directed her to use many times. She expected no problems creating dossiers on each Schwarz member, but it wasn't so.

Her Internet research turned up nothing. Neither did following any of the, as Hell contemptuously called them, freaks. They kept to themselves and had no outside interests. None of them had taken a lover or indulged in vices, like gambling or narcotics. She figured Crawford must insist on purity.

It was as if they came from nothingness. That intrigued her, because she came from nothingness. A deep black hole with no past, that was her life. It created an unwitting kinship between her and Schwarz, one she wished to severe before it could be used to exploit her.

Neu's quest to unwrap Schwarz's mystery led her to the German consulate. She gave an artificial name and threw Masafumi Takatori's name around to exert some influence. After she figured the German out, the American consulate would be next.

She had a flash of anger as the male secretary showed up with one thin folder. He explained the only records matching the fingerprints from Schuldig came back with one highly edited juvenile record. She opened the folder to see one very skinny, haunted, redheaded boy in the photo, no doubt Schuldig when he was ten, but his hair was close cut.

The file with it had everything blacked out, even the child's real name. The only thing she found out was that he'd ran away from a very exclusive boarding school of some sort. Even that, she later found out, was shrouded in more mystery.

She left the German consulate in aggravation. She hailed a taxi and headed back towards Masafumi's house. No need in bothering with the American consulate or anything with mental asylums around Ireland; those records would all be gone as well. But she was holding out hope that Nagi, being Japanese, would have more local clues readily available.

End.


	14. mana

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig wants to find some entertainment.

Author's Notes: I used the Maori definition more than anything here. That's why I included it.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 351

October 9, 2010 (6:55am)

mana \MAH-nuh\, _noun_:

**1.** A generalized, supernatural force or power, which may be concentrated in objects or persons.  
**2.** An ancient kingdom in Iran, in Kurdistan.

_*Mana_ is adopted into English from a Maori word meaning "power, authority, supernatural power."

"All of Eszett's mana is fading. It'll be all ours soon enough," Crawford announced.

"I can't wait. Playing Takatori's errand boy is getting old," Schuldig snapped, flopping down on a sofa at their apartment.

Brad glared at Schuldig. "You think I like it any better? Or bowing to Eszett? We have to have patience. Lots of it."

"I know... I know... I'm just bored. There's no one to play with," Schuldig said, flashing Brad a toothy smile. The American knew exactly what Schuldig was asking.

"Fine, but don't be obvious." Crawford knew Schuldig could be trusted, in spite of his tendencies towards sociopathic behavior. He always cleaned up after himself, unlike Farfarello.

* * *

Hell knew Schwartz had a mana within them. It was one of the factors that made her job so difficult. How to undermine something supernatural? It was a question she pondered as she opened her car door to go home for the night.

Still, Crawford wasn't always so invulnerable. He couldn't be. There had to be a weakness. There had to be something the man desired above all else. Somehow she was going to figure it out.

She tried starting her car. The engine didn't turn over. She cursed and then glanced around at her surroundings. A dark empty parking garage that made her shiver for half a minute before she chided herself.

She got out of her car and was about to walk back to her office when a red BMW pulled up. It was that eerie German. He flung open his passenger door and asked, "Need a ride?"

End.


	15. wassail

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crawford and Neu share a drink together.

Author's Notes: Yea, I'm caught up! The following was a play off of my husband's story "Crawford and the Ladies of Schreient."

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 443

October 9, 2010 (7:30am)

wassail \WAH-sul; wah-SAYL\, _noun_:

**1.** An expression of good wishes on a festive occasion, especially in drinking to someone.  
**2.** An occasion on which such good wishes are expressed in drinking; a drinking bout; a carouse.  
**3.** The liquor used for a wassail; especially, a beverage formerly much used in England at Christmas and other festivals, made of ale (or wine) flavored with spices, sugar, toast, roasted apples, etc.

The party had wound down. Takatori went to bed earlier and several other wealthy and important Japanese had left under an hour ago. There were still a few at the bar, nursing drinks. Crawford watched them impatiently as he surveyed the rest of the large ballroom at the top an exclusive hotel. The glass windows all around showed several, flickering lights around Toyko's night landscape.

He hadn't felted prompted to go home just yet. It was a minor tug telling Crawford he needed to stay. Not a vision, per-say, but a strong hint that something was coming to him. He went over to the bar, and the reason why he was prompted to stay hit him.

One of the people at the other side of the bar was a woman familiar to him. He had seen her face all too often, recently, only in bloodier circumstances. She wasn't wearing over-sized sunglasses or a visor now. Now he could see, and admire, her whole face. It was a shame Neu hid it, but Crawford suspected she had her reasons.

She had unnerved Schuldig earlier in the month. He had reported her mind was a clean slate, a cypher, a non-person. Crawford found this intriguing and made a mental note to make contact with her in a casual circumstance. So far, she was the great unknown in Schreient.

Crawford watched as she slowly made eye contact with him. Those eyes seemed empty for a flash, but then a pleasant, gentle smile pulled at her mouth. It was as if a switch had flipped and the doll came to life. He lifted his glass to her. She nodded, so he walked over to her.

"Can I buy you a drink, Miss Neu? We can drink to Schreient's good health," Crawford offered to see what she'd do with a friendly gesture.

She nodded and said, "Why not to Schwartz's good health, too? I think we'll all need it, but I think you already know that."

Crawford smiled warmly, taken a little off guard because of the lack of details from his instinct to stay. No danger would come from the woman tonight, but she offered something else. Something that Crawford craved from time to time: surprise.

End.


	16. roborant

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tot gets a visit from a shinigami.

Author's Notes: I like my first bit about Crawford introducing Tot to Tsuzuki that I expanded it.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film. Yami no Matsuei owned by Yoko Matsushita.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 456

October 11, 2010 (7:30am)

roborant \ROB-uh-ruhnt\, _adjective_:

**1.** Strengthening; restoring vigor.

_noun_:  
**1.** A strengthening medicine; a tonic; a restorative.

A jolt hit Tot. Hard. She drew a deep breath again. A deep pain in her chest radiated throughout the rest of her body. She slowly opened her eyes; shock at her surroundings sprang up. She sat up and looked around at the rubble that was once Daddy's home.

She gingerly stood and stumbled through the rubble. The gleam of a knife by her boot caught her attention; her hand flew to her chest. No more wound. All that was left was the tiniest scratch. Tot drew a slow, deep breath. A nagging pain was there.

Tot again walked around, calling out to her sisters. She stumbled forward when she got to the living room and collapsed in front of the once magnificent fireplace. Anger replaced shock as the fog over her memory evaporated.

One word, bitterly, was spat out, "Nagi."

She felt tears coming on, but a shadow caught her attention. It's them again, she thought bitterly, _'Ever since Crawford came around... Nagi was wrong. He's a very bad man!'_

"Well, it seems you won't be coming with me." The shadows seemed to solidified into that violet-eyed monster Crawford had introduced her to. He may look like a handsome, young man, but she knew otherwise. "Come on now," he coaxed, "I know you can hear me just fine."

"Leave Tot alone," she screamed, sat back on the floor, and refused herself tears.

The monster crouched down in front of her and gave her a smile. It took her off guard because it made him seem so friendly.

"You came to take Tot away, didn't you?" she accused.

The monster shook his head. "Not yet. I was told to come and watch over you, make sure you didn't leave your body before you were restored to it. It would seem your candle flickered, but wasn't meant to go out just yet." He gave her a wink.

"What about..." At this point the monster's face took on an aggrieved, pitying expression. Her fear of him was overcome as she grabbed the sleeve of his overcoat and demanded, "What about the people Tot loves?"

"It was their time, except for Nagi's. Each and every one of your sisters has gone on. That can't change."

"I want to see them! Now!" she screamed at the monster.

He shook his head, patted her shoulder, and said, "Not for a long time, my dear."

With that, the monster Crawford kept calling Tsuzuki faded away from Tot's sight as all shinigami do from time to time when they've finished an assignment.

End.


	17. bricolage

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tot gets invited to join Schwarz.

Author's Notes: Twisted bits of canon and timeline and such to make it work. Lots of liberties with this one! I guess I thought I'd be a fun idea to see her work with the others. I'm not a Tot fan, but the hubby is, so he liked this idea a great deal. Got rid of her annoying speech affect too; I figured she'd be shocked out of it at this point. Also went out of time limit by a few minutes. I'll dock myself day after next.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 561

October 11, 2010 (7:45am)

bricolage \bree-koh-LAHZH; brih-\, _noun_:

Construction or something constructed by using whatever materials happen to be available.

Tot stretched and relaxed in front of the fireplace because it was a cold and rainy night. She rarely ran the lights to Daddy's old guest house, even though it was the only thing left in good working order after Schreient and Schwarz's final battle. The manor house had remained in ruins for several months now, but it was all Tot's. No one came around, which suited her glum mood just fine.

A lot of her memories were a jumble, but she remembered certain things. It was Farfarello who had killed her and Nagi who brought her back; then Nagi knocked everything down. His scream of rage rang in her ears as she grew in awareness again.

At first she was furious, but time had softened her towards Nagi. After all, he could have let her go.

A knock on her door pushed away dire thoughts. She answered it after grabbing a katana kept in an umbrella stand by the door. She opened it slowly and was surprised to see Nagi standing in the pouring rain. She felt a surge of joy, and then she felt some guilt over feeling so happy.

What helped snap her into a sour mood was seeing Schuldig and Crawford standing behind him. No Farfarello, so she lowered her weariness and finished opening the door.

"It's good to see you, Tot," Nagi started off.

"I've missed you too," she admitted. The three Schwarz glanced at each other, there was some communication going on. She smiled, grateful to have company and said with glee, "Come in. You'll catch cold if you stay there!"

* * *

"...and so we've tracked down Weiss," Crawford explained.

The four of them were seated on the floor around the fireplace. She had given them towels and a little rice wine so they could warm up some.

"Weiss!" Tot said and shook her head. "They killed Masafumi. It was their fault. I owe them."

"We figured you might be interested," Crawford said. "You see, Farfarello met a lady and decided to retire. That left us needing a fourth. Nagi naturally thought of you. That's why we paid you a visit."

"Me? Schwarz?"

"Why not? You seemed to have changed. I think you'll fit in now." Schuldig said, pointing to the katana resting on her lap.

"Please, Tot. Come with us to Kyoto. We'll all take our revenge on Weiss. Together," Nagi said.

She had been drifting lost for months now, just honing her martial arts skills and surviving. But it was family she was missing, and that's what made her existence here unbearable. She needed people to watch over her, and people she could watch over in return. She slowly smiled at the idea of being Schwarz and then warmed to it.

"Okay," she agreed.

End.


	18. nepenthe

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Auska before she becomes Nue.

Author's Notes: The door is open on if Nue was really Auska, probably not. The romantic in me likes the idea, so this is a little piece for that idea. Chizuru Aoi is Hell's given name. I dock my time from this piece.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 318

October 13, 2010 (7:23am)

nepenthe \ni-PEN-thee\, _noun_:

**1.** A drug or drink, or the plant yielding it, mentioned by ancient writers as having the power to bring forgetfulness of sorrow or trouble.  
**2.** Anything inducing a pleasurable sensation of forgetfulness, esp. of sorrow or trouble.

Auska awoke with a tremendous pain throughout her chest and stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around at what she first thought was a hospital room. But it was bizarre, with no windows, and there was nothing around to indicate Yohji had been by.

She tried standing, but dizziness overwhelmed her. She couldn't find a way to call a nurse, either. She settled back on the pillows and figured Yohji would show up soon. She tried to sort things out in her head: the Liott club investigation, running for cover, and Yohji getting shot. She panicked, now remembering the details. A machine beside her bed started beeping a little faster.

Finally, a tall, dark-haired man strode in with a woman beside him, both wearing white lab coats. He went right to the machine, checked it, and consulted a clipboard on the bedside table.

"Doctor?" Ausaka asked. "My partner, Kuduo, was with me. Is he here too?"

"Please, please, my dear, don't stress yourself out. You must rest if you want a full recovery."

"Yes, Sir, but could you tell me if he's okay?"

"First take your medicine," he said, motioning to the nurse. She handed Auska two blue pills in a paper cup. Ausaka swallowed them and took some water. Soon another wave of dizziness overcame her, but the nurse helped settle her back.

The doctor and nurse turned to leave, but Ausaka heard the nurse say, "We need to up the dose, Masafumi. She's still not useful to us."

He replied, "I know, Chizuru. Increase the dosage by twenty percent. By the end of this week, she'll forget her own name."

End.


	19. retrograde

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crawford and Schuldig plot against Schreient.

Author's Notes: None except I do refer to Crawford by his first name in this one so it maybe disorienting.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 292

October 14, 2010 (9:30am)

retrograde \RE-truh-greyd\, _adjective_:

**1.** Having a backward motion or direction; retiring or retreating.  
**2.** Inverse or reversed, as order.  
**3.** Exhibiting degeneration or deterioration.

"So we need to get rid of the obnoxious kittens and then the pesky women," Schuldig said, flashing a crafty smile at Brad. The American's face paused, his eyes glazing slightly and then refocusing. Schuldig waited patiently, knowing Brad would divulge his glimpse into the future.

"No. We'll let Schreient do our work for us. You see, they'll keep engaging Weiss, weakening them. We'll be able to work behind the scenes while both groups are distracted with one another. While Weiss and Schreient are engaged, we should be able to provide Eszett what they want."

Schuldig's smile grew wider. "Or you mean, what they think they want?"

Brad returned the smile and didn't reply as they stepped off the elevator. They walked in verbal silence to Brad's office, but they still plotted.

_ :Of course. Schreient is the key. If we engage Weiss directly, and too soon, our plan will go retrograde. We need to cultivate the feud between Masafumi and his father, as well. That will work to our advantage. The greater the distance between the two, the better chance we'll have of success.: _Brad's thoughts rang clearly in Schuldig's head because he had laid his mind bare.

_ :Schreient, hun? Well, I think egging them on will be easy. They're all so hungry to make Masafumi a success.:_

_ :Good. And... watch Nagi...:_ Brad thought. He watched Brad take a seat behind his desk and start his computer. The American glanced up with a dour expression. _:He is going to fall for the girl, and he's key to what we have planned for Eszett.:_

Schuldig sat on the edge of Brad's desk and shook his head._ :Our plans would certainly go backwards if we lost him to... misguided hormones.:_

End.


	20. apocopate

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tot wants to play match maker.

Author's Notes: Rampant slash and femslash abound in this one. Kind of humorous.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 388

October 14, 2010 (10:00am)

apocopate \uh-POK-uh-peyt\, _verb_:

To omit the final sound or sounds of (a word.)

"So, Nagi, why don't you invite the rest of Schwarz over?" Tot asked, flopping on the floor of Masafumi's parlor. He sat on the sofa and watched her stretch out.

"But I thought you said Schreient hates the rest of Schwarz?"

"They do," she said cautiously. "Tot wants spend time with Nagi. She can't do that with fighting all the time. We'll get them to be friends. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Nagi pictured the disaster that would ensue with a bored Farfarello or Schuldig. Worse yet, the two of them together could wreak havoc on Masafumi's house, and then he'd be banned from coming over. As it was now, he was seldom invited in.

"You know what would be really awesome?" Her questioned interrupted his thoughts. "If maybe we could get Schwarz to be nicer to Schreient. Maybe even..."

There was a gleam in her eye, and Nagi shook his head furiously before she could complete the thought. She took on a pouty expression and asked him, "But why not? Nagi likes Tot. So why couldn't Crawford like Hell? Or Schuldig like Schön? If they fell in love..."

"No, no, no, Tot. It just isn't possible."

"But why?"

Nagi bit his bottom lip and felt his face get red. "Schuldig and Crawford are... friendly with each other," he explained to Tot, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

She gave him a baffled look. "That's nice. So are Hell and Schön..."

"No, not just friends. They... sleep together..." Nagi interrupted her with a whisper.

Tot grew more confused and then burst out, "Tot loves slumber parties. Wouldn't it be fun if..."

Nagi's face grew blazing hot and he buried it in the crook of his arm resting on the edge of the sofa. "Just forget it, Tot. Crawford and Schuldig won't like the idea."

* * *

"Figures Crawford and Schuldig are together," Schön whispered to Hell from the hallway where they were watching the two teens.

"Well. I don't think Nagi will have any success explaining it to Tot," Hell said. She then turned to Schön and gave her a crafty smile. "After all, she doesn't understand us either."

End.


	21. hopscotch

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig gives a warning to Hirofumi over dark inclinations towards Tot and Nagi.

Author's Notes: **This one implies Hirofumi is a sick pervert. Sorry, he struck me as a sick, sick molester of young people. Nothing too graphic, but his thoughts could be disturbing to some, so please keep that in mind before you read.**

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count =

October 14, 2010 (11:50am)

hopscotch \HOP-skoch\, _verb_:

**1.** To journey quickly and directly from one usually far place to another.

_noun_:  
**1.** A children's game in which a player tosses or kicks an object into one of several numbered sections of a diagram marked on the ground.

_verb_:  
**1.** To move or pass through something, as a geographical area or a field of endeavor, making many brief stops.

Hirofumi leaned over the railing of the atrium so he could watch the girl skipping gleefully around the lobby of his father's building. This is one was off limits to him because she was one of Masafumi's girls. She was dressed in a school uniform with that rabbit clutched in her hand.

When Masafumi had first brought her around to his cabin with the other women for a weekend get-away, she instinctively kept away from him. No matter how hard he tried to get her attention since then, she refused to look his way. She was hopelessly devoted to Masafumi. It only made his desire for her worse each passing day she avoided him, hiding behind Masafumi or those other women.

But now his emotions skipped between anger and desire as she spun around and threw her arms around that schoolboy from the freak show his father kept around. He hated that boy too, but he admitted he could be a delightful morsel to hunt. How could she look at that boy? He couldn't protect her, or cherish her, like him. Jealousy flared hot in his chest.

Then an idea came. He'd take the schoolboy freak out to his cabin, tonight, and hunt him down. He'd hide the body and then... Nanami would be his when she was sobbing over her schoolboy. But Masafumi wouldn't allow it. In spite of his older brother, he was going to do it. He had to have her. Soon.

A bright flash of red caught his eye. Another one from his father's freak show pets appeared beside the teenagers. He threw his arms over their shoulders and flashed a smile up at Hirofumi. A sense of dread washed over his lust.

Words echoed in his head. _:If you touch either of these children, you'll die very painfully. We freaks know how to inflict levels of pain you haven't even dreamed of.:_

With that, the German freak guided the object of Hirofumi's lust out of the atrium with the schoolboy trailing behind. His emotions jumped to fear and panic as he ran towards the elevator.

End.


	22. smithereens

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The one thing that unites Schön and Farfarello.

Author's Notes: Some harsh language in this one.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 343

October 15, 2010 (4:15pm)

smithereens \smith-uh-REENZ\, _noun_:

Small pieces; bits.

Schön felt Farfarello's fist slam into her face. She jumped back quickly and shook off the tingle. The maniac approached across the warehouse floor, slowly and full of menace. Malice was gleaming in that one, gold eye. He slammed his foot into a crate; it splintered into smithereens.

She glared at him and prepared her whip. He giggled at her, drew two knives, and waved them in the air.

"Come on, little girl. I'll play," Farfarello said lowly, the dim light made his scarred face look even uglier to Schön. Her anger bloomed when she realized the throb coming from her nose meant bone was shattered to bits.

"You'll pay, you psycho!"

"Make me, you whorish..."

With that, Schön screamed and lashed out at the Irishman. He caught her whip in his left hand and jerked her closer. She was quick enough to jump backwards before a blade slashed her stomach.

"You bastard!"

"Bitch! Get back here so I can slit your throat!"

"You're in our way! We were here first!"

"Doesn't mean you can take the prize from us, little girl. Bugger off!"

"You're the ones who need to leave!"

Farfarello cracked a slow, crafty smile and shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I mar that pretty, little face of yours. Vainglorious wench! Pride is a sin..."

"You arrogant..."

Steady footsteps caught their attention. Schön was surprised when Siberian scrambled into the dark warehouse, not aware of her or Farfarello. The Siberian drew up a mere five feet away from Schön and froze. Shock appeared on his face as he slowly looked back and forth from Schön to Farfarello.

She looked over to Farfarello; he now looked as if he was in ecstasy as his hands twitched, eyes glued on Siberian.

"Truce, Farfarello?" Schön called out, hoisting her whip and turning towards the hapless Weiss.

"Aye, wench!"

Siberian whirled around and started running from Schön and Farfarello repeatedly screaming, "Oh shit!"

End.


	23. olio

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig points out that Schwarz and Schreient do have something in common, but not what Schön thinks.

Author's Notes: None, just getting back into these.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 406

November 27, 2010 (4:00pm)

olio \OH-lee-oh\, _noun_:

**1.** A mixture of heterogeneous elements; hodgepodge.  
**2.** A dish of many ingredients.  
**3.** A medley or potpourri, as of musical or literary selections; miscellany.

Schön looked around the office at the olio that was Schwarz. She didn't know what four unique individuals would have in common. What would draw four totally different people into such a tight-knit group?

There was Crawford, an uptight, American businessman. He seemed to live on stress and be the quintessential sycophant. He loosened his tie as he paced, nose in the report Schön had just delivered to him.

Farfarello, that one-eyed lunatic, was seated on the edge of Crawford's desk as he absently tossed a letter opener in the air and caught it with amazing dexterity. Schön had to admit, the man had his uses, but Schwarz gave him more respect than she thought he deserved. She would put him in his place, as a dog, if Schreient were to ever have authority over Schwarz.

And then Nagi, that one was seated on a sofa close to where she stood, a silent and very shy schoolboy, who by all accounts, was very important to Schwarz for some reason. She couldn't see why. He was too frail to fight, but she figured he might have some useful brains.

"We have one thing in common, not unlike Schreient." Schuldig spooked her, sliding up behind her with no sound. She whirled on him and glared. There he was, her least favorite of Schwarz. She never could get a solid bead on what type of person Schuldig was.

She glared at him and adopted a sardonic expression. "Schreient is not at all like Schwarz."

"You sound offended, but I was giving you a compliment. We have one thing that brings us together, just like your... little team... has one thing it's devoted to."

"Masafumi is worth our devotion, unlike his father," Schön snapped.

Schuldig chuckled. With that she whirled on her heels and left Crawford's office.

* * *

_:Good, they assume we're loyal to old man Takatori. We need to leave them with that assumption. They wouldn't hesitate to eliminate us as competition,:_ Crawford thought, opening his mind up and letting Schuldig reflect it to the other members of Schwarz.

_:So long as they don't catch on, they can be useful,: _Schuldig prompted.

Crawford's eyes glazed over slightly, and then a smile spread across his face. _:Agreed.:_

End.


	24. bespoke

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schön contrast her old profession to her new one, Schuldig criticizes her.

Author's Notes: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 365

December 12, 2010 (6:10am)

bespoke \bih-SPOHK\, _adjective_:

**1.** Made to individual order; custom-made.  
**2.** Of the making or selling such clothes.  
**3.** (Archaic:) Engaged to be married; spoken for.

Schön looked at the photo montage on her room's walls. Not one outfit was the same; each was an expensive, cutting-edge ensemble created by the best designers in the world. It had been her job to sell them.

Her eyes narrowed at one particularly unflattering outfit. Sometimes selling the clothing was harder than it appeared, especially when she hit twenty-four. Then the job became harder. At least with her new career in Schreient, she was freer to express herself. She didn't have to hide behind a veneer. Masafumi granted her that, and she was grateful.

She swirled around and left her room, but she paused when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Yes, she was still attractive. Masafumi recognized it, even if her agency lost interest.

* * *

"Well, how are you doing today?"

Schön turned around to see Schuldig and Farfarello had slipped into the elevator behind her. She worked up a glare and snapped, "Fine."

"Such a pretty face shouldn't wear such an unpleasant expression," Schuldig said, flashing a charming smile at her. She felt a little warmer, but still guarded.

"What are you here for? I hear you had a little unpleasant run in with the kittens." She didn't bother to hide her gloating. She noticed a slight drop in Schuldig's expression. Yes, Schön felt powerful being so unbridled in her contempt. Putting Schuldig in his place was going to be delicious.

Before she could open her mouth again, his green eyes narrowed. "Another wrinkle around the mouth? Better go put some cream on that."

She gasped. His words were a jolt of cold water. "You're a bastard," she hissed as the door swished open. The two Schwarz turned to leave, but Schuldig put his hand on the closing door and stuck his head back in; he now had an open leer on his face.

"Such an ugly, little girl on the inside. You better go back to wearing that social veneer before the ugly gets to the outside."

End.


	25. farouche

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig shows Nagi a difference between he and Tot.

Author's Notes: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 310

December 12, 2010 (6:30am)

farouche \fa-ROOSH\, _adjective_:

**1.** Sullenly unsociable or shy.  
**2.** Fierce.

"Stop being so unsociable, Nagi. There's a party going on," Schuldig said with a bright smile. Nagi didn't trust the German's suddenly magnanimous nature.

He turned back to his homework and shook his head. "I've got too much to do. Besides, Crawford didn't say I had to go."

"But he did say you would want to go," Schuldig said in a sing-song tone.

Nagi slammed his book shut, knowing he'd never get peace with Schuldig around. "Fine! I'll go!"

* * *

Nagi sighed and watched Bombay and Siberian from where he and Schuldig waited in the rafters of the rickety warehouse. They were perfectly still, not giving away their position. Nagi had no idea what he was doing here.

Schuldig said he had no mission. There was no one he was supposed to protect or kill, and there were no orders from Crawford, except to be at the warehouse. Nagi had the sneaking suspicion Crawford was keeping something back from both of them, but Schuldig was willing to step blindly on a word from Crawford.

Nagi looked up at the German's amused expression in the dim moonlight. Nagi yanked his eyes away in annoyance. Obviously, Schuldig was picking up someone's thoughts. Nagi ignored this, because he didn't want to lose sight of the pair of Weiss assassins. There was a slight creek from the right of the warehouse. The pair of Weiss prepped their weapons and stalked forward.

Nagi's breath left him, seeing Tot leap down at the pair of Weiss from a stack of crates. She screamed and lofted her umbrella, heedless of the odds. They pivoted, ready for her. Nagi's telekinesis lashed out and knocked the Weiss across the darkened warehouse floor.

"See? Shyness won't get you anywhere. Look! Your girlfriend's still charging them," Schuldig said before letting out a hearty belly laugh. Nagi looked down to see Bombay and Siberian were standing on shaky legs. Tot was still charging for them.

Nagi shook his head at Schuldig in irritation before he leaped down to support Tot's charge.

End.


	26. gallivant

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ken and Youji musing which is harder to face: Schreient or Schwarz.

Author's Notes: This one plays off an earlier story. This one is just goofy silliness.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 289

December 12, 2010 (8:25m)

gallivant \GAL-uh-vant\, _verb_:

**1.** To wander about, seeking pleasure or diversion; gad.  
**2.** To go about with members of the opposite sex.

"Going out gallivanting around?" Ken asked.

"No! My date canceled," Youji snapped.

"Well, Manx sent me up to tell you there's mission."

"Just my luck! Dumped and now this," Youji griped, following Ken downstairs. "At least I look good for Manx."

Ken just rolled his eyes. Soon the woman had the mission presented, but Ken considered it bad news. Schreient and Schwarz had some sort of alliance going on. It seem hopeless, but Omi gave some optimistic speech at the end and hit the computer with Aya hanging over his shoulder.

Manx left, handing Ken the dossiers on Schreient and Schwarz members. Ken snorted at them and flopped down beside Youji on the sofa just as he lit up a cigarette.

"So... who would you rather face down?" Ken asked, hoisting the folders. Youji's eyebrow arched and he snickered.

"Schreient. Running around with women suits me better. Besides, I think they're... misguided. Take that Masafumi Takatori out of the picture..."

"Are you kidding? I've had enough of Schön."

"So you'd rather play with Farfarello and his charming... hardware?" Youji asked in a way Ken couldn't outright accuse of a double entendre, but it was enough to rile him up and cause a blush.

"Shut up!" Ken snapped at Youji.

The ex-detective laughed and shook his head. "You're too easy. Maybe, if you're lucky, you can see both Schön and Farfarello tonight!"

* * *

"Damn it, Balinese! I hate your guts!" Ken shouted, running as fast as he could. Schön and Farfarello closed in behind him.

End.

(By the way, I don't really hate Ken! He my favorite, but you always hurt the ones you love!)


	27. desideratum

Title: Days of the Black Scream

Author: Sybil Rowan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Schuldig does something to get under Crawford's skin, but it brings on Schreient's wrath.

Author's Notes: I missed doing these. This one is a little twisted. Slash filled.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My awesome husband WingedPanther73!

Word Count = 634

Februrary 8,2011 (6:30pm)

desideratum \dih-sid-uh-RAY-tum; -RAH-\, _noun_;  
_plural_ **desiderata**:

Something desired or considered necessary.

Schuldig limped into Schwarz's high rise apartment. He let loose a loud groan as he slammed the door. When the loud noises failed to draw any of his companions, he gritted his teeth, opened the door and slammed it again.

He growled to the cold, empty living room and hobbled over towards Crawford's sofa. As he started leaning, Crawford's voice echoed from the kitchen, "You get blood on my sofa, and you pay for it!"

"Damn it!" Schuldig shouted as gravity pulled him down in spite the threat. "I need help! In case your Talent is on the fritz."

Crawford came from the kitchen, dressed in an immaculate, three piece suit. He lofted his mug of steaming coffee and sipped, narrowed amber eyes in irritation. Schuldig smiled in triumph at finally seeing a glimmer of annoyance cross the American's face, even for a moment. Crawford's face went impassive once again as he stood over Schuldig, still sipping on his damnable coffee.

Schuldig took in the aroma of rich coffee and glowered over the fact he didn't get more of a rise out of Crawford; after all, he knew what Schuldig's plans were. He warned Schuldig to not go on his personal mission last night, but he felt like playing with the danger Crawford promised would come. Crawford finally lowered his mug and shook his head. "I foresaw everything just fine."

"So why didn't you come and get me before that bitch Hell popped off a round at me?" Schuldig screamed at his desideratum. Pain shot up from his left thigh. He clenched his teeth and grabbed at his bleeding leg.

"Buck up, man. It's just a flesh wound," Crawford said. Schuldig felt something shadow over him. His eyes jerked open, and horror hit as he saw Farfarello eying his leg, blades drawn. "Besides, I have to get downtown. Let Farfarello clean you up."

Schuldig wailed when Farfarello caressed one of his blades with his tongue. Schuldig forced himself upright and snarled, "Will you help me already?" After all, Schuldig's ultimate goal was to shatter that cool facade the American assassin kept. Schuldig actually didn't mind the pain, it was actually titillating, letting Crawford slip out the door was what truly vexed the German assassin.

"No. I told you sleeping around wasn't good for your health." Crawford replied as a smugness crept over his face, further aggravating Schuldig.

"Wait a minute! You knew about Hell and her gun! I would have stayed away if you would have added that detail!" Schuldig screamed and grabbed at his leg again.

"Well, women get testy when sluts like you encroach on their territory," Crawford said, placing his coffee mug on the table beside the couch. He then straightened his tie and flashed a bright smile at the German writhing in pain.

"Would you keep it down," Nagi demanded, flying into the living room, still dressed in pajamas. The telekinetic boy turned his attention to Schuldig and gave him a look of horror. "You didn't! Now Tot is going to kill me! After everything Crawford warned you about last..."

"Shut it, kid! You're worse than him," Schuldig said, flinging his flaming red hair towards Crawford.

"So did Masafumi say anything interesting?" Crawford asked with a casual air as he picked up his briefcase by their front door.

Schuldig chuckled, sweating, as he relaxed onto the cushions of Crawford's expensive sofa. "His mouth was too full."

A rapid, fierce knock at the door froze all of Schwarz. Crawford, Farfarello, and Nagi all glared at Schuldig. Crawford hitched his thumb towards the door. "That would be Schreient wanting a few words with you."


End file.
